Product manufacturers frequently seek to entertain users. For example, a manufacturer may seek to produce a toy that is interactive in nature. Interactive toys tend to capture a user's interest for a longer period of time relative to non-interactive toys, thereby alleviating a problem or issue of the user quickly becoming disinterested with the toy.
Manufacturers attempt to include as many features (e.g., interactive features) in a product as possible in order to maximize the number of output feature combinations or conditions associated with the product's use. However, maximizing the number of output feature combinations tends to increase the complexity of the product in terms of its use, as well as the cost to fabricate the product. This problem is particularly pronounced in the context of toy products, where a child's parent/guardian may be reluctant to spend very much on the toy, and where the child may quickly become disinterested in a toy if the toy does not include many output features, or if it is too difficult to cause the output features to occur on the toy.